Sister Wolves
by LunarFairyPrincess1989
Summary: Paul, Quil and Embry have always had to look out for their younger sisters, turns out they won't have to do it for long...that is until they find themselves in danger...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Books they belong to Stephanie Meyer

**AN: **I do own all other characters who are unrecognizable. This is my second fan-fiction so take it easy on me

Chapter 1

The La Push pack that's what we called them well me and my friends at least. They always think they are so cool; they have the council wrapped around their fingers. I guess for you to better understand what I'm talking about I need to tell more about myself and my friends.

My name is Alexandria, but my friends call me Alexi or Lexi. My other friends are Ashley and Sydney. Sydney is the oldest out of our group; she will be turning eight-teen soon (well in a week to be exact).

Ashley and I we call ourselves the twins because we were both born on the same day, and our moms were best friends; anyway we will be turning seven-teen in another month.

Sydney is the tallest in our group she stands at 5'8 and she seems to be growing taller, but then again her brother, Quil, is 6'4. Ashley is the second tallest, she stands at 5'6, she to is tall like her brother Embry. Me, Lexi, I am the shortest I stand at 5'2, unlike my brother Paul who stands at 6'6. So, I am always what I call 'in the land of the tall people.'

Sydney other than being tall, she has a light skin tone compared to other Quilets. She has long brown hair with red highlights. She has hazel eyes, with golden flecks in the center of her eye. She likes to wear short clothes that reveal some of her skin, because she knows that her brother Quil hates it when she dresses like that.

Ashley on the other hand takes more after her mom with the lighter tone also, but she is a little darker than Sydney is. She has medium length hair which is dirty blond; she also has emerald colored highlights in her hair. Her highlights match the color of her eyes, but get lighter or darker depending on her current mood.

Unlike Sydney, Ashley doesn't show much skin when she dresses, but she likes to wear tight clothes. Ashley likes to rebel against what her brother, Embry, tells her because he doesn't like the fact that she gains a lot of attention from other guys, who are older.

Me, well I'm the darkest like the other Quliet people on the Res. I have long black hair with silver and brown highlights in it. I have molten brown eyes with flecks of grey and silver in them, on certain angles my eyes appear more grey/silver, than molten brown.

Unlike Sydney and Ashley, I dress more for comfort, but only dress in tight clothes when my brother, Paul, is home just to see what type of reaction I get from him. Otherwise I dress in stylish clothes, which show only a slight bit of my stomach, but comfort is more my style.

We most often get into trouble in school, but that's because I blame it on Sydney and Ashley they are the biggest pranksters in La Push High School. Here on the Res we are the ones most often watched, not because of our behavior in school, but because we just happen to be the sisters of three of the La Push Pack.

Sydney and Ashley are the lucky ones thou, they just lost their brothers to the La Push pack just last month, I lost my brother to the La Push pack nine months ago.

Now, it seems like that there are more guys from the Res who are joining Sam. Oh, I forgot to tell you who Sam is, well Sam is the leader of the La Push pack. He is the one who I blame for never having any time with my brother, Paul. We used to be close, but now he hardly talks to me or spends any time with me.

Anyways enough of that, today is the first day of summer, so Sydney, Ashley, and I are gonna meet Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Jacob; some more friends of ours at First Beach. We going to swim for a bit, then once _they_ leave the cliffs, we're going to go cliff diving, then to end the night we have a big bon fire.

At the moment I am waiting for Ashley and Sydney to finish getting ready, so we can head to First Beach.

**~At First Beach~**

Finally fifteen minutes later, at 9:45am, we finally made it to First Beach; the girls wanted to make sure that their bikini's were just perfect just in case there were some cute guys there from Forks.

We step out of my old Ford Expedition, my last gift from Paul, for my sixteenth birthday last year; and right away we see Seth, Collin, and Brady throwing a football around with some guys from Forks High School.

Seth sees us get out of my car and he yells over to us, "Leah is saving our spot where we usually are, she's waiting for you guys over there." We nod our heads in understanding and go to the back of the Expedition and grab our beach bags and the picnic baskets for our lunch.

We walk past the guys playing football and head towards Leah. Once, she sees us getting close to where she is she stands up to help us carry some of the things we have.

Leah is one of our good friends, she is the same height as Sydney, but she has darker skin like me; she has short black hair, with dark brown eyes. She, like us hates the La Push pack, but not because her brother, Seth, is one of them, which he's not; but because her ex-fiancée, Sam, is the leader of the La Push pack.

Twenty minutes later Seth, Collin, and Brady are heading back towards us with two guys from Forks. Right away Sydney and Ashley are getting their flirtatious looks going.

Seth then introduces us to the guys he says, "Tyler and Mike, this is my sister Leah, and her friends Alexandria who we call Lexi. The two flirtatious ones over there are Sydney and Ashley." Then he turns to us and says, "Girls this is Tyler and his friend Mike, they just graduated from Forks High School."

We all smile and ask them if they wanted to join us in our picnic they nod their heads yes, so we all sit down to chat for a bit. As we're chatting Ashley and I look around First Beach, we then turn to Seth and ask him both at the same time, "Seth where's Jacob, isn't he supposed to be here already?"

Seth looks at us and says, "umm, he called me earlier this morning as we were eating breakfast and told us that Bella had called him and asked is she could come over because the Cullen's had left town and she wanted to hang out with him."

We turn to looks at Seth and say, "so, now is Bella becoming more important to him, than hanging out with his friends." As soon as Ashley and I finish telling Seth what we think, Tyler turns to us and tells us 'the Cullen's left Bella last month and she had been acting like a zombie, but now since she told us her old friend Jacob went over to Charlie's house with his dad last weekend for the Mariners' game, she has been getting better.'

Leah and Sydney who had been talking about the La Push pack who was now cliff diving, turned to us and said, 'why don't we stop talking about Jacob for now, cause last I heard Jacob still has his big crush for Bella, and he will do anything to get her; so let's go swimming.'

We all nod our heads in agreement and we start to pull off our cover-ups, while Seth, Collin, and Brady are already in the water having fun. All of a sudden I heard Tyler and Mike whistle I turn to look at who they are whistling at and see it's because of Leah, Sydney, and Ashley's barely cover the essentials bikinis.

Leah's suit is white with glitter; Sydney's suit is red and is very lacy; Ashley's suit is emerald to go with her eyes and is halter top. All three of them were showing off their belly rings we had all gotten last week.

My suit was more of a one piece and it covered my belly ring. It was grey, with silver and blue spots here and there, but the suit had no sides; there was only a thin strip of material in the center, the back was, well there really wasn't a back to it, just the bottoms. Essentially my suit was connected by the fabric in the middle.

As I am folding up my cover-up I heard Leah say, 'you guys are wimps.' I turn to look at what she means and see the Tyler and Mike have donned wet suits. I hear Ashley ask, 'why do you need wet suits? The water is great and it's a nice rare day here in La Push.'

They tell us that 'the suits protect them from getting to cold and they won't get the smell of salt water on their skin.

We just nod our heads, all the while I'm thinking, _"They just don't want to have the smell of salt water on their skin cause then they will smell like that for a few weeks."_ Then I hear Ashley yell, 'last one to the water has to be the first ones up one the cliff with the La Push gang.'

Hearing that I take off for the water because I do not want to go by Paul and have him see what I'm wearing.

I wound up making into the water before Mike and Tyler did, but I went in forth, I blame it on my shorter legs and the others having longer legs than I do.

As we all got into the water we started playing Marco Polo in the water. As we were playing I looked up to the cliffs and saw the La Push pack diving from the cliffs. As I was looking up I happened to notice it was Paul's turn to jump. I watched him make the dive into the water, when he finally came up for air, that's when I noticed when I let the breath I had been holding go.

**~An few hours later~**

Leah and I had gotten out of the water an hour ago and talked about random stuff, as always Leah avoided any conservation in regards to her and Sam's broken engagement.

I was just finishing up setting up the picnic stuff, so we can call the guys in for lunch when Leah asked me, 'how were things going at home?' she always asked me this when we were together, because if I wasn't at Sydney's or Ashley's house I was at Seth and Leah's house.

Not knowing what to tell her I said, "Leah, things can always be better at home, but ever since Paul hardly spends any time at home things have changed." I said looking her in the eyes, with tears starting to form.

Leah seeing my tears starting to form gives me a hug and tells me, 'why don't we call in the rest of the guys, and pull Ashley and Sydney from those other guys who they are hanging around.

I yell to the guys, "Seth, Collin, Brady, Ashley, Sydney, Tyler and Mike come and get some lunch!" not having to be told twice the guys come running out of the water. Sydney and Ashley come out much slower with two new comers with them.

When Ashley and Sydney reach us they say, 'Lexi, Leah we would like you to meet Channing and Daniel they are friends of Mike and Tyler's from Forks.' I smile and seeing the look in my friend's eyes I can see that they want the guys to stay for lunch, so being the good friend I am I ask them, "would you guys care to join us there's plenty of food to go around."

At their nod we all sit down to eat the picnic lunch Ashley, Sydney, and I packed with us.

**~After Lunch~**

We had just finished packing up the remains of our picnic lunch, when Mike and Tyler turned to us and told us they had to leave because Mike had to go into work, and Tyler wanted to spend time with his girlfriend Angela. We all nod our heads ok.

Watching them leave I turn to see the girls with those looks on their faces, and then I remember that I am now gonna be the first person who has to go up while the La Push pack is still up there.

I give the girls my pleading eyes and say, "please do I have to be the first one who goes up the cliff while the pack is still there." Of course all three girls nod their heads in signal showing I still have to be the first ones. Seth overhearing the conservation, turns to me and tell me, 'don't worry about it Lexi, I'll go to the cliffs with you.'

**~At the Cliffs~**

We reach the bottom of the hill, which leads up to the cliff when Leah, Collin, Brady, Ashley with Channing; and Sydney with Daniel waiting for us to get to the top.

Seth and I start our trip up the hill, but me being my naturally uncoordinated self keeps tripping over the exposed roots. Seth taking pity on me stops me and steps in front of me saying, 'climb on shorty we'll never reach the top if you keep tripping.' He says and smiles.

I stick my tongue out at him and climb on his back and make it up the hill to the cliff in no time, due to Seth's long legs and him being taller than I am.

Once, at the top of the cliff Seth sets me down and takes my hand to give me some support as I face my brother for the first time in a month, but as soon as Paul turns around and sees Seth holding my hand. He starts shaking and I knew then there was going to be trouble.

**Authors Note:**

**Luna: **well there it is a new story!...i hope everyone likes it!

**Sydney: **of course everyone will like it…its like the best!

**Ashley: **I love Channing!...ohh and readers you better like this story!

**Leah: *****looks at all the readers*** you all better like this story cause I love it!...ohh and please take a easy on her when reviewing!...please review the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Books they belong to Stephanie Meyer

**AN: **I do own all other characters who are unrecognizable. This is my second fan-fiction so take it easy on me!

**AN2: **this chapter was written in collaboration with my great friend MoonPrincess1989!

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to my first two reviewers and great friends MoonPrincess1989 and TiffersStar1989! Thanks for all of your support guys!

* * *

Chapter 2

**~At the Cliffs~**

I saw Paul starting to shake, not knowing why he was shaking I moved closer to him. As I started to move Seth moved with me. As I start to get closer to Paul, he starts to shake more, so I asked him, "Paul, what's the matter? Why are you shaking so much?"

Paul, not looking at me moves a little closer and says, "Get your hands off my sister and step away from her!"

Seth just pulls me behind him and says to Paul, "she's just my friend Paul, she's like my sister; Leah and I are always there for her when she needs us. Where have you been Paul?"

I didn't want Seth to have a fight with Paul, because even though I know Seth has grown taller and gained more muscles; I knew Paul could and would still beat him. I went up on my tip toes (cause, curse my shortness, I couldn't reach Seth's ear), and whispered in his ear, "Let's go Seth, I don't want to cause any more trouble."

Seth turns to look at me and nods his head. When he gives me his nod I gave him a look which said, 'give me some time with my brother.'

Seth seeing my look turns and gives me a kiss on my forehead and turns to look at Paul, who is now shaking even more and says "see ya later Paulie." Then he runs and jumps off the cliff.

Once Seth jumps, I turn to Paul (the rest of the La Push pack had walked off into the woods, when Seth started running towards cliff), and yell, "what is the matter with you! Seth is my friend. He's been there for me, more than you have been ever since you joined Sam's group."

Paul grabs my wrist as I start to heads towards the cliffs and holds me back. He looks into my eyes and I can tell that he can see how hurt I am, but he tells me, "Lex, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, but I've had a lot on my mind."

I yell at Paul, "but I'm your little sister, don't I need to be on your mind also?" after I tell Paul that, I hear Leah, Ashley and Sydney, with Channing and Daniel behind them yell, "what the hell is going on here?"

I look at the girls and go "nothing," then I turn towards the cliffs and jump. As soon as I am air borne, I hear Sydney yell, "you forgot to take off your cover up to show off your swim suit!"

Once I hit the water I quickly started to swim towards shore, so angry that I never noticed Paul watching me from the edge of the cliff.

**~Paul's POV~**

When I first saw my sister come out of the trail leading to where we were all cliff diving after a long week of patrolling; I see her on Seth's back.

Seeing my sister so happy and smiling a smile I haven't seen since I went wolf got me mad. I started to shake, but then watching Seth take my sisters hand after she got off his back got me to shake even more.

When I started to shake, I could feel the guys start to surround me to make sure I didn't phase in front of my sister.

I knew that if I did shift not only would I risk hurting her, but I would expose us all and that is something I can't do. I let the guys know that I would be ok and they walked off towards the woods; letting me know they would be close by if I needed them.

I let my temper get the better of me and started demanding answers from my baby sister. The wolf side of me did not like how close this guy was to her. I saw her whisper something to Seth and I wanted kill him when he kissed her on the forehead.

He might not have known it, but he was lucky he decided to leave at that moment; otherwise I would have seriously maimed the boy, or at least gotten off a punch to the face or gut.

After he left I stood there, stunned off my ass, as my baby sister told me off. I honestly have never heard her yell at me like that before; I was too surprised to form even a coherent thought.

By the time I thought of something to say she had already jumped off the cliff. I immediately vaulted to the edge of the cliff to make sure she was okay, I couldn't believe she would do something as stupid as cliff diving.

As soon as I saw her resurface and knew she was okay; I jumped off myself and immediately started swimming towards her, ready to give her a piece of my mind.

**~Ashley's POV~**

I tilted my head and watched as Lexi got to the top of the cliff. I felt kind of bad she had to go up there; while what we called 'Sam's Group' or as I like to refer to it as 'Sam's Cult,' was still up there.

Lucky for her though, Seth volunteered to go with her. If I was being honest with myself I was glad she was going up there; while 'Sam's Cult' was still there, it would give her a chance to talk to her brother. She missed him terribly these last nine months, just like I missed Embry. 'Maybe I should have gone with,' I thought.

"So do you think she is going to talk with Paul?" Sydney asked from her place beside Daniel.

I shrugged my shoulders and then looked back up, only to see the rest of the 'cult' disappear leaving only Paul, Lexi and Seth on the cliff.

I felt Channing wrap his arms around my waist as I saw Paul start yelling at Lexi. I heard Channing whisper in my ear, "why is that dude yelling at his sister? I would never yell at my little sister, if she were with one of her guy friends." I nodded my head in agreement to what he said and to show Channing I was listening to what he was saying.

I tensed as I saw Seth jump off the cliff and Lexi continuing to argue with her brother.

I nudged Sydney and we both started to head up the hill. Once we reached the top of the hill, not exactly right by them, but close enough to still be in the conversation we yelled, "What the hell is going on up there?"

After we asked our question, we heard Lexi say, "nothing." Still we were standing at the ready, just in case that 'nothing,' turned into a 'something.'

Seeing that Paul wasn't going to get into a yelling match with Lexi, we moved to sit on a fallen tree limb and talk about what we were going to do until the movie started.

We watched as Lexi jumped off the cliff after she was released from Paul's grip on her wrist.

I heard Sydney, yell to Lexi, something about not taking off her cover up, but I was more focused on Lexi.

We then ran to the edge of the cliff, I was tensed until I saw her come up. I looked once more at the cliff as Sydney and the others start walking towards the shoreline to wait for Seth and Lexi, and saw Paul jump off a few minutes later. I heard Channing call my name and I turned and ran after him and the others.

**~Paul's POV~**

I saw my sister meet up with her friends as I continued to swim, my jaw clenched as I once again saw her hug Seth Clearwater. I knew he was a good boy, but I didn't want any guy to be around my baby sister. I swam quicker as he slung an arm around her shoulders; I'm defiantly going to maim that boy.

As I got towards the shallow water I stood up and walked towards them, I flinched when my sister saw me and threw a glare at me. 'I guess that's what I get for practically ignoring her for the last nine months. Plus, I guess yelling at her was going a little overboard, maybe I should take some of those anger management classes, Sam mentioned before,' I thought as I stopped just behind her.

"Look Lex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started yelling at you," I said hoping she would forgive me.

She continued to ignore me, so I decided to play the big brother card, "It's just it's not easy to see my baby sister start to like guys. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I saw her shoulders sag and grinned inwardly, 'the big brother card always work,' I thought.

"I understand that you're worried about me, but you can't start acting like the big brother now when you've been gone for nine months," Lexi stated and I winced because I knew she was right.

I sighed and started, "Look Lexi, I know that I haven't been around but-"

I was caught off when one of the friends out the corner of my eye I had noticed before stepped forward with a glare and shouted, "Don't try to make her feel guilty for spending time with Seth. At least he makes time for her unlike you and the others of Sam's group!"

I turned to give her a retort, but the words died on my lips when I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. Everything else disappeared and it felt as if she and I were the only two people in world. I knew right then and there I would do anything for this girl, she was my world.

My eyes widened when I realized what had just happened. 'Great I imprinted on my little sister's friend, and even better this friend obviously doesn't like me. This day just keeps getting better and better,' I thought.

I saw that her charade stopped when she looked at me, but I noticed another friend of Lexi's step forward ready to pick up where she left off.

"Ashley is right, you can't act like you suddenly care now that she is interested in guys when you've been ignoring her for months!" the tall girl, Sydney, I think, shouted at me.

So my angel's name is Ashley, I don't think I ever heard a more beautiful name. 'Crap there goes my man card, the guys are never going to let me live this down,' I thought as I grimaced, making it look like I was grimacing at the scolding I was getting from the girls.

Deep down though, I would never let Lexi know this, but I was glad that she had such great friends. They were the shoulder for her to lean on when I couldn't be there for her.

"It's ok you guys, I understand where he is coming from," Lexi stated and then sent me a glare, "although he should apologize to Seth."

I nodded and looked at Seth, "I apologize for earlier."

Seth just nodded his head and I was rewarded with a smile from Lexi and my angel. As soon as I saw it, I knew I would do anything to see it again. I was going to introduce myself the proper way to her when a guy I noticed earlier came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. I barely concealed my growl when he started to speak.

"Hey babe, I think we should get going if we want to make our movie," the soon-to-be-dead-male said if he doesn't get his hands off my angel.

She nodded although her eyes never left me as he dragged her away. I wanted to run over there and rip her from his arms, but I knew I couldn't. 'Just great my imprint already has a boyfriend,' I thought and then grinned to myself, 'well not after I get done with him.' He was imagining all the ways he could get rid of him when my sister got my attention.

"What was that?" I asked.

Lexi repeated, "I was asking, if it was okay if we all went to the bonfire tomorrow night?"

"All?" I asked hoping she meant my angel would be there.

Lexi pointed to everyone, "My friends and I."

I nodded my head and saw Sam wave to me from the woods. I knew I had to get going and bent down to give my sister a hug, "I promise to try and be around more."

I felt her nod into my chest and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before running off to join the pack.

**~Lexi's POV~**

I watched as my brother ran off toward Sam's group, happier now that he promised to be around more. 'I guess that's the best I will get for now,' I thought. I started walking towards the group and noticed Sydney start to sneak off with Daniel for their daytime romp in the woods. I smiled and shook my head, 'I swear that girl would die if her parents' ever sent her to a convent.'

As I got closer to the group I noticed that Ashley kept glancing towards where Paul took off and had a funny look on her face. She looked like she lost her puppy, 'she's got some explaining to do,' I thought as I quickened my pace. 'After all the drive to Port Angeles would give me enough time to drill her,' I thought.

Then I went back to thinking about Sydney and what she would do, if her parents' were to ever send her to a convent. After thinking that thought I let out a little giggle and Ashley heard me and asked, "what has you giggling over there missy?" I just giggled some more and said, "nothing, just thinking about something."

Ashley, being Ashley, whined and said, "come on I'm your most awesomest friend you have!...tell me what you where thinking?"

Seeing the puppy dog looking in Ashley's eyes and the whisper of, "I'll bake you some of my awesome home baked cookies!"

Hearing the promise of getting some of Ashley's home baked cookies, I told her what I was thinking about Sydney, because I could never turn down Ashley's cookies.

Then I smiled at her and told her, "Ashley, you can bake me my cookies when we get back from the movies." Then I started to skip off before she could said she wouldn't.

As I was skipping, Seth caught up to me and asked, "what has you in such a happy mood? You work things out between you and Paul?"

I just smiled and said, "I'm glad that Paul said he would try to be there for me more, but I know not to get my hopes up on that. I'm happy because I get some of Ashley's home baked cookies, when we get home from seeing the movie!" I told Seth.

**

* * *

**

Authors Note:

**Luna: **well there it is a chapter 2 of Sister Wolves!...i hope everyone likes it…I had some great help from my great friend MoonPrincess1989

**MoonPrincess: **I'm glad I was able to help you write this awesome chapter!

**Sydney: *****looks to Luna*** she would use the term awesome just to show how great she is…lol

**Ashley: **Hey MoonPrincess is great…don't make fun of her Sydney!

**(Seth and Paul walk onto the scene)**

**Seth and Paul: **what are you two fighting about now? ***Paul looks at Ashley and says*** Sydney stop complaining, you know Ashley is always right!

**Luna: *****looks at all the readers*** while these guys fight over whose better or not….i would love to hear from my readers on how they liked the chapter…..and see what I should have happen next!...so please review and please no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Books they belong to Stephanie Meyer

**AN: **I do own all other characters who are unrecognizable. This is my second fan-fiction so take it easy on me!...**PS I really sorry about the delay in posting more chapters…..so here is chapter 3 finally!

**AN2: **this chapter was written in collaboration with my great friend MoonPrincess1989!

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to my first two reviewers and great friends MoonPrincess1989, TiffersStar1989, .kupcake., Nahavia, Korlee, Korlee, beckyboo10, air29 Thanks for all of your support guys!

* * *

Chapter 3

~Back at the Clearwater's Cabin~

When we arrived back at Seth and Leah's place, Ashley and I started talking about Sydney and how funny it would be if we were to send her to a convent.

I had to laugh when Ashley was telling me, "We should tell Sydney when she gets back from her little romp with Daniel that her parents are planning on sending her to a convent for a week, because they found her stash of play girl magazines."

Hearing that I fell off the table chair laughing because Sydney would so die or run away if we had to tell her, her parents were sending her to the convent.

Looking over at Ashley and seeing that she was laughing just as hard as I was sent me into another fit of laughter.

Ashley and I were laughing so hard that we missed what Seth had just told us. I looked over at Seth and asked, "what did you just say Seth, I didn't hear you."

Seth looked at both of us with a serious face and said "you two better cool down because here comes Sydney and Daniel now."

Hearing that I yelled to Leah and the rest of the guys, "…Sydney is here and we're ready to leave now, so let's load up."

Ashley and I went to grab our purses where we had stashed our munchies for the movie, because there was no way I was paying five dollars for candy at the movies.

As Sydney and Daniel neared the Clearwater's house we went out to my Ford Expedition. Sydney, Daniel, Ashley, Channing, and Seth were riding with me. While, Leah, Collin, and Brady; went in Leah's car.

When we passed through Forks and passed Chief Swans house I asked Seth, "why does Bella always have to go and ruin any plans Jake and I have already made?" Seth looked at me and said, "Forget about him Lex, he's the one that keeps going after her too."

Sydney, who finally managed to stop kissing Daniel for now, or at least until we got to the theatre; said, "Jacob is the one who is losing out on a woman like you, Alexi," said Sydney.

"Yeah, and if Jacob doesn't see that you two were and are made for each other I'll beat some sense into him," smiled Ashley.

I looked in the review mirror to see their faces and knew that they would be there for me no matter what happened between me and Jake, so I smiled at them and said, "Thanks girls, you always know how to make me feel better."

As we were driving to Port Angles, Ashley began questioning Sydney about her time spent with Daniel.

~Ashley's POV~

I felt bad that Lexi couldn't spend time with Jacob today; she has had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. 'Maybe I should kidnap Jacob for a few days and help him get over Bella,' I thought but I knew that if I did Lexi would kill me.

I saw Sydney start making out with Daniel again and knew that Channing would want to as soon as we got to the movie theater but I couldn't shake the feeling it was wrong of me to do so. As Channing wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him I thought, 'what the hell is wrong with me? He's my boyfriend so this shouldn't feel like I'm cheating with him on someone else.'

I thought back to when I started feeling this and of course Lexi's brother Paul popped into my head. I shook my head to get rid of any thoughts about him as I felt the car pull up to the movie theater. I let Channing grab my hand and pull me out of the car and lead me to the movie theater. 'I hope this movie is good' I thought as we went to see the movie.

~Few hours later~

Everyone was laughing as we exited the movie theater, talking about how great the movie was and how they couldn't wait to see if there was a sequel coming out. Ashley gave Channing a kiss on the cheek and ran up to link her arms through Lexi and Sydney's arms.

"I feel like ice cream, what do you two think?" Ashley asked as the guys started joking around behind them.

Leah linked her arm though Lexi's and grinned, "I think ice cream sounds fantastic. In fact I think the guys should pay for it."

All the girls laughed and nodded their heads as they lead the boys to the ice cream place and told them what they wanted. We waved good bye to Channing and Daniel when we were done and as we were getting ready to leave we heard Lexi's name being called so we stopped and turned around to see Jacob waving to us from across the street in front the theater. Ashley heard Sydney mumble something under her breath and had to snicker when she realized what she said; Jacob just signed is own death warrant by showing up at the movies with Bella when he was supposed to be her with us.

~Ashley POV~

I watched from the corner of my eye as Lexi's balled her fists, 'poor Lexi, first the guy you like cancels and then shows up to the same place with the girl he is in love with,' I thought. I looked up as I saw Jacob stagger and heard Lexi's intake of breath before she started to run over to Jacob. We all followed her, after all Jacob is our friend and he doesn't look so good.

As we got closer we could hear Lexi asking Jacob a ton of questions. There was no way you couldn't see that she had a crush on him and from the look on Bella's face you could tell she knew too. 'I guess men really are clueless when it comes to girls liking them,' I thought as Sydney, Leah, Seth and I stopped to stand right next to Lexi, Bella, Jacob and Mike.

"Lexi calm down," I said and then continued, "He can't answer any of your questions if you keep asking one of them after another."

Sydney and the others chuckled as Lexi sent me a glare stating, "Well he doesn't look so good and I am worried."

Before I could comment Bella spoke up, "He is burning up even though he keeps saying he is fine. I think he might have the flu or something."

I nodded my head in understanding and stepped forward to feel Jacob's head, only to have him back away grumbling under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes and heard Lexi and the others chuckle behind me, after all they knew I hated it when guys try to act tough when they aren't feeling well. 'Men have to always put their pride before their health. Well if he wants to act like Embry always did then I will treat him like I treated Embry,' I thought.

"Jacob we can do this the easy way, in which you stand still and I feel your forehead or," I paused and narrowed my eyes further, "I can knock you over onto your back and sit on you to check your forehead."

Jacob scoffed, "I'm like twice your size Ash."

"Embry was just as big as you were before he had his growth spurt and I had plenty of years to practice how to take a guy down," I responded as I took a step forward.

I could see Jacob gulp and he nodded his head as he replied, "Ok we will do it your way, otherwise you won't leave me alone."

I heard some smothered laughter behind me and noticed that even Bella had a small smile on her face as I checked Jacobs's forehead. My eyes widened as I realized that Bella was not over exaggerating, Jacob felt like he was on fire.

Lexi stepped up next to me and asked, "Well how high do you think his fever is?"

"I think its high enough for him to go see a doctor at the hospital," I commented as I let my hand drop.

I smirked inwardly as Lexi stepped forward and started to fuss over Jacob while ignoring his comments. I walked over to where Bella was standing and told her, "Do you need a ride home, because we can drop you off as we swing Jacob by the Emergency room."

"Do you really think he will go?" Bella asked.

Sydney chose that moment to speak up, "Oh he will be going, Lexi will not take no for an answer. Trust us we know from personal experience."

Everyone nodded their heads as Bella replied, "I see, and Mike offered to give me a ride home so I will catch a ride with him," she paused and yelled over her shoulder to Jacob, "Jake call me when you are feeling better."

She walked over to Mike's car and climbed in as Lexi started to steer Jacob towards the car we came in. I shook my head and laughed with the others as we heard his protests.

~Lexi POV~

I can't believe Jacob would fight me on whether or not to go to the hospital, doesn't he know I only do this because I care for him. I looked over at him as he sat sulking in the seat next to me and thought, 'why can't he see how I feel about him?'

As we pulled up to hospital and saw not only Billy, but Sam's "Cult" standing in front of the hospital. I looked at the others in the car and knew there was no way any of us had called Billy, so how on earth did he meet us here. That's when a light bulb went off; Bella must have called Billy on her way home.

'Well I guess that means we don't have to call him, although I am curious as to why Paul and the rest of Sam's "Cult" are with him. I heard Jacob swear under his breath and slapped his arm telling him, "Watch your language."

He apologized as we pulled up, Ashley telling Sydney and the others to go on ahead home and we would catch a ride with Billy since she was staying at my house overnight while Sydney stayed over at Leah's. The only reason for this was because the parents decided that if they didn't want another smoke bomb to go off in the boy's bathroom Ashley and Sydney could not sleep over together at the same house anymore.

As Sydney drove off with Leah and Seth, Ashley and I along with Jacob turned to Billy and the others. As I looked at my brother noticed that he was intensely staring at Ashley. 'I wonder what's going on there,' I thought.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Luna: **sorry for the long delay….but here it is finally chapter 3!...thanks to Moonprincess for helping me write the chapter!

**MoonPrincess: **finally!...chapter 3 is finally posted!...I'm glad I was able to help you write this awesome chapter!...i can't wait to see what happens next

**Sydney: *****looks to Luna*** when do I get my imprint mentioned…I wanna know who I paired with!

**Ashley: **Hey Moonprincess is great and she helps Luna out with her chapter a lot…don't make fun of her Sydney!...***evil thought*** unless you want her to pair you up with Mike Newton after she sends you to a convent!

**(Leah and Seth walk onto the scene)**

**Leah and Seth: **what are those two fighting about now? ***Seth looks at Leah and says*** Sydney wants to know when Moonprincess and Luna are going to write about her getting imprinted on…

**Luna: *****looks at all the readers*** while these guys fight over whose better or not….i would love to hear from my readers on how they liked the chapter…..and see what I should have happen next!...and again sorry for the delay….i will try to update more frequently!... So please review and please no flames!


	4. Author Note

Hello Readers!

I am posting this author note to let you all know that this story has been moved to the joint account I have with MoonPrincess1989. She has been helping me write this story so we made a separate account for this story and any future stories we do together. So if you are still interested in this story please head on over to the joint account listed below and check out the revised chapters along with the new ones!

.net/~princessesofthemoon

Lunarfairprincess1989


End file.
